The Chronicles of Spartan X75
by mitri
Summary: This ongoing series tells the story of X75, a spartan III super-soldier and his experiences before, during and after the Human-Covenant War.
1. Surviving Reach

Prologue: Humanity has barely survived a bloody war with the Covenant, an alliance of alien races with one common goal: Find the ancient relics of their Gods and eradicate humanity from the face of the galaxy. Both of which they did well, destroying countless human colony worlds in their genocidal campaign. The United Nations Space Command or UNSC stood as Humanity's best defense, but even they couldn't defeat the Covenant. At least not without the Spartans, super soldiers with a mysterious past. The Human/Covenant war lasted from 2525 to 2553 and did not end without the help of a rouge sect of the covenant called the Covenant Separatists and 23 billion human casualties. Now, 5 years after the war, the largest UNSC vessel known as the Infinity is on her maiden voyage to explore new worlds.

On board the UNSC Infinity a couple of newer Spartan IV's are having a lengthy conversation with Spartan X75, an older Spartan III and a veteran of the Human/Covenant war.

Spartan IV Gabriel Thorne asks, "So you're a Spartan three eh? I thought all of your like died on Reach."

"Most Spartans did die on Reach, including my old team… but I guess I was one of the lucky ones," answers X75. Death did not faze him after his 20+ years of military service, but memories of his team began to get to him.

"How exactly did you get off planet Reach?"

"That's the thing; I didn't get off of Reach."

"Wait WHAT," yells Gabriel puzzled, "Then how are you talking to me?"

"Let me explain. I didn't get off Reach during the initial evac. I had to fend for my myself for a couple months until the UNSC found my distress beacon and saved me."

"So you are telling me that you survived almost a year in a desolate wasteland."

"I'll just tell you how. Reach was a large UNSC military base. It was where I and my fellow Spartans trained at when we were kids. As you know Reach was practically on Earth's doorstep. If Reach fell, humanity fell. My team was dispatched to the city of New Budapest to help evacuate survivors. It would be a tough job to do, it always was, but we complete our tasks. We were Spartans after all. My team consisted of seven Spartans including myself. My right-hand man and team explosives expert was Hos-D34. Steve-D98 was my team's shot gunner and 'tough-guy' Shelly-E01 was team sniper and covenant weapons expert. We also had an Office of Naval Intelligence officer on my team. His name was classified but he went by 'Oni'. And what's a team without a good psychopath? His name was Damian-S66, he didn't speak at all, and would not let go of his assault rifle for the life of him. Our newest recruit went by 'Rook'; I didn't know him to well. Last but not least there was me, team leader and marksman. We were known as Fireteam Odyssey.

We were en route to New Budapest when out of nowhere came a Covenant Banshee. It fired its cannon and sent my team's pelican drop ship hurdling toward the city. We slammed into a building, demolishing everything in our path. To make a bad situation worse my team was deep in enemy territory, our ride was trashed, and we would have to fight our way out. We could not complete our initial mission. I scanned the area with my motion sensor and saw dozens of red blips inbound. We were in for one tough firefight. I told my team to take cover behind the downed pelican and get ready. The doors to the room in front of us began to spark. The metal melted from the white-hot plasma cutter. Blue smoke emitted from the gaping hole and the doors burst open, sending shrapnel in all directions. The covenant troops rushed inside in standard formation, small arthropodic aliens, or grunts in front, and bigger. more menacing elites in back. Both sides began firing, sending hot bolts of plasma and bullets across the room. As most soldiers were trained in the UNSC, if you kill the elites first, then the grunts will scatter, having no leader to guide them. We did just that. I had my Spartans focus fire on the elites in order to take out their energy shields. Then I dispatched them with quick shots to the head, spraying their purple-colored blood all over the walls. The grunts, now without their leaders, began to flee in all directions, even toward our gunfire. Some ran at my troops with their plasma grenades primed in a pointless attempt to avenge their fallen comrades. Not a single survivor was left. We soon rushed into the next room as the previous started to pool with alien blood and methane from the grunts' re-breathers. Their blood-methane mixture smelled foul, like something had been decaying for a month.

In the next room we found no Covenant but something worse. Inside were the plasma scorched bodies of civilians. Men, women, and children alike, a sight all-too familiar in this bloody war. There faces were frozen eternally in fear. My team paid our respects and quickly moved on. I vowed not to let any more people die today.

Outside the partially demolished building were 2 jeep-like vehicles known as warthogs. We ran over to them and started them up. I ordered Damian to man the chain-gun, and he simply nodded. I knew he would enjoy this. We might be able to save those civilians just yet. We started driving through the New Budapest's streets, crowded with bodies and rubble. My coms icon came up on my helmet's heads up display and I quickly answered it.

A marine's voice, distorted through static, began to echo inside my helmet. 'Calling all available UNSC personel to Ithaca Avenue. We need to clear a landing so our evac bird can land. Heavy Covenant infantry is tearing us to shreds.'

I instantly responded, 'this is Spartan team Odyssey replying to your distress call. We are en route to your location.'

'Thank god, I was expecting marines, but Spartans are twenty times better, marking our location now.'

I quickly told Hos and Rook to change course and head to Ithaca Avenue. Our warthog engines roared as we headed to our new destination. Along the way we encountered another Covenant squad. This time there were Elites with spindly, bird-like Jackals instead of grunts. Oni and Damian spin the Warthogs' chain-guns and quickly open fire on the Covenant infantry. Fiery blue bolts of plasma slammed into the windshield, instantaneously melting the glass. A stray shot of plasma hit my armor, which my energy shield easily deflected, but it left a coal color scorch mark on my shoulder. The bullets from the Warthogs' guns tore the alien troops to pieces, covering our Warthogs in blood and body parts. It looked like we might get out of this mess, when in the corner of my eye I see a jackal-sniper fire his beam rifle. In the few seconds that this occurred I turn to see Damian fall off the warthog, a small black ring on the front of his visor. Shelly spots and kills the sniper.

I shouted, 'Damian is down I repeat DAMIAN IS DOWN!' Shelly took over Damian's position as gunner and opened fire on the remaining Covies. Ahead we came up to a road block and were forced to stop. Our Spartan team, now six strong, would have to travel to Ithaca on foot. My team started to sprint along the road, littered with bullet casings and chunks of cars, when our motion sensors read a large red blip coming our way. We rushed into the nearest building. Inside I discover a holographic menu with cash register, which meant it was a restaurant or something of the sort. It made me realize there used to be people who had lives outside of battling the covenant and it motivated me to save them. Outside a Covenant Phantom flew by. It was sending reinforcements to Ithaca. When it had left I motioned my team to exit the restaurant. They all replied with a 'yes sir', except Steve. I turned to see Steve, impaled by a Plasma Energy Sword. Its wielder, once hidden by active camouflage, revealed himself to be an Elite Zealot. Zealots were the equivalent of a UNSC general but a heck of a lot more dangerous. He was covered in ornate gold armor, with curvy light patterns and alien hieroglyphics. He roared, his four jaws split apart to reveal sharp teeth underneath. Rook ran to tackle him to the ground, but the hulking alien swatted him to the side and charged at us. I quickly commanded my team to open fire on the Zealot, showering him in bullets. They did nothing as they bounced off his strong energy shielding. It only angered him and he lunged at Oni. The energy sword barely missed him and cut into the surrounding wall. I motioned Hos to act now and we both rushed to the massive alien beast and wrestled him to the ground. The remaining members do the same as I pulled my combat knife out of its sheath and force it into the monster's neck, killing him.

With that ordeal through, we left our fallen teammate behind and headed to Ithaca. My team hoofed it to the evac site and discovered and a huge battle commencing. Both UNSC Army troops and UNSC marines were being bombarded by the relentless Covenant forces. At this point I was exhausted. We've killed aliens of all sorts by now and all I wanted was a rest. 2 of my teammates, my friends were dead. Reach was going to fall. I wanted to quit right then and there, but I couldn't, I had to save those civilians, I had to make sure my men didn't die in vain. The remainder of my team went down to the UNSC barricade and exchanged shots with the enemy. My team easily picked off the enemy infantry. Our extra firepower gives the UNSC the extra oomph to repel the Covenant, if only for a short time. The evac bird lands in the designated spot and the civilians rush out of cover and into the ship. I manned a machine gun turret to give them covering fire.

A marine yelled over the loud engines, 'Is you're team coming with us?'

' 'No, we'll cover you and make sure you don't get shot down.' I yelled back. Behind me I see the Phantom from earlier drop off a Wraith tank. There was no way the evac shuttle could survive a blast from that. 5 more phantoms drop a company of about 200 covenant troops, all of various species. There was no way the shuttle will survive without our help. I look to my teammates, I couldn't see their faces through their visors, but I know they feel the same.

The marine asked again, 'Are you sure you are not coming with us.' We all nodded our heads, knowing we've sealed our fate. The shuttle door closes and begins to take off. I motioned Hos to grab the rocket launcher from a downed marine. We'll use that to take out the Wraith. Shelly moved to a crow's nest to help snipe any stragglers. Oni and Rook joined me on the front lines as more Covenant moved into our position. The shuttle flied away as we opened fire, bullets and bolts of plasma flew all over the place. Our energy shields allowed us to absorb a couple shots of plasma before doing any real damage. We fought off wave after wave of grunts and elites while Hos fired his rocket launcher at the tank, destroying it. Then the worst happened, I fired the last rounds of my DMR until the rifle's ammo counter reads zero. I looked at Oni and Rook who were using the last of their rounds as well. We had no choice but to use Covenant weaponry. We all grabbed a Plasma rifle, which fired bolts of plasma at a high rate. Now both sides were firing plasma at each other. Our plasma tore through infantry, melting everything in its path.

This firefight lasted about 2 hours until we eventually killed all enemy forces. We did not win without casualties. Oni had been fatally shot in the abdomen and was dying of blood loss. As soon as we were about to leave more Covenant arrived. This time it was the Special Ops elites coming to finish us off. There was no way we could save him. We gave him a plasma pistol and fought with him till his dying breath. The Elites charged at us, swords ablaze and sliced Shelly, killing her instantly. Hos, distracted by the Spec ops troops in front of him was caught off guard and impaled through the back. Rook, who lost an arm to an energy sword, covered me until he too was killed by an Elite.

I was the last Spartan left. All my men were killed almost in the blink of an eye. There was one elite left as well. If I was going to die, I would kill this hinge-head first. I grabbed an energy sword from a fallen elite and ran at him with one last battle cry. The elite did the same. Our swords clashed, and we both looked at each other ferociously. I saw the hate in his small black beady eyes. I then took out my knife and jammed it into the open part of his leg armor. He roared in pain, his mandibles flaring out. As he did this, with one swift motion I swung my sword at his neck, decapitating him. He fell to the ground with a thump, blood gushing from his neck stump. I looked up into the sky and roared. I roared for my Spartans, I roared for those lost on Reach, I roared for the countless lives given to defend humanity from the Covenant on other worlds.

In the sky I saw numerous Covenant cruisers about to glass reach with orbital plasma bombardments. Knowing I need to get to cover soon I ran to the ONI building on the far side of the Ithaca Avenue. The ONI headquarters had a underground section that would protect me from the glassing. Inside and underground I shut all doors to not allow anything in and waited it out. With no food or water I would evidentially die, so I found the cryogenics sect of the building. Knowing it would be a while before anyone found me; I turned on the building's distress beacon and entered the cryotube. The cryotube would keep me in suspended animation until rescue arrived. In my final moments before I froze, I thought of my Spartans, my teammates, my brothers and sisters.

I awoke to see two Marines and an officer looking back at me. One of the marines asked, 'Are you alright Spartan?'

Still a bit disoriented, I answered, 'Y-yeah why are you here? D-did we win?'

The officer spoke this time, his voice stern and confident, 'Reach, no, the war, yes. Come on Spartan I've got some explaining to do.' Captain Del Rio explained to me how the war was won. He told me the Elites learned the truth about their 'Gods' and then separated from the Covenant to help us fight, and eventually, defeat them. He then sent me on board the Infinity, and asked if I wanted to join the Spartan IV program. This was a tough decision. I've been fighting for 20 plus years and I was tired. Then I thought that my Spartans would want me to, and I would do it for them."

"So that's why you are here today," says Gabriel Thorne, "but one quick question, what's that tattoo on your arm."X75 looked at his arm. It had Θυμηθείτε φτάσει inscribed on it.

"It's Greek," answers X75, "It stands for 'REMEMBER REACH'."

Epilogue: The UNSC Infinity crash lands on unknown alien planet known as Requiem after following the Distress call of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Inside they find an enemy far, far worse than the Covenant.


	2. After Reach Part 1

After Reach part 1

Prologue: The UNSC Infinity has encountered unknown alien constructs known simply as Prometheans. Ranging from large, cunning knights to viscous, wolf like crawlers, these advanced AI's are hard wired to tear the Infinity and its crew to shreds. Our story follows X75 and his experiences.

"How many can there be," yells a random Spartan as more crawlers rush into the room, "They just keep coming!"

"Aim for the head and don't let them rush you," shouts X75 over gunshots. After the Infinity crashed onto the planet of Requiem All Spartan fire teams have been ordered to defend the ship. No small task as the Infinity is the size of a city.

X75 fires his battle rifle into the pack of crawlers. Every headshot is met with an explosion of hard light and metal. In a split second a flash of blue light appears and out emerges a Promethean Knight. Its evil, metal curvatures intimidate even those who fear nothing. X75 focuses fire on this behemoth and takes out its shields. The knight moves and in a second X75 is met with a slice across his back. He is knocked to the floor and pinned down. The knight's cunning grin etched on its face is split into four. Underneath reveals a fiery orange skull. X75 shoves his large gloved fist into the skull and kicks the knight off of him. A round from his pistol enters the knight and exits through a splash of yellow-orange particles. His death marks instaneous disintegration.

The Infinity eventually fights off the Prometheans and secures the ship. Not prepared for a war, the human vessel is brought back online and heads back to earth. They live to fight another day.

6 months later brings the infinity back to requiem, but before the ship leaves Earth, X75 is confronted by a mysterious officer. They meet in an enclosed room with a small metal table and chairs.

Inside the man asks X75 a simple question, "Are you prepared to die on Requiem?"

"What makes you say that I'll die there? I survived worse."

"True, but a man the covenant can't kill doesn't make him a man invulnerable to their gods," the man retorts.

"I sure as hell won't let gods stop my pursuits," snaps X75 his short fuse about to explode.

"It's not so much that campaigning on Requiem is a suicide mission, but rather a waste of resources. A Spartan as experienced as yourself would be much more useful to the Office of Naval Intelligence."

"So you want me to do the dirty work for ONI," shouts X75, "be your personal lapdog!" X75 slams down and dents the metal table as he begins to exit.

"Did I mention that you would lead a new fireteam," asks the strange man hurriedly, "consisting of several marines and Spartans?"

The red Spartan stops dead in his tracks. X75 had gone lone wolf after the Fall of Reach. Would he be able to lead again? More specifically, could he handle losing again? X75 has lost many during the Human-Covenant war, but never anything like fireteam Odyssey on Reach. Losing them broke X75, turning him into a cold-blooded killing machine; although, this was a Spartan's true purpose, a destructive pawn of the UNSC. A new fire team might kick X75 into shape.

"As long as I'm not ONI's bitch I'll do it," finally answers X75, breaking the long silence.

"Oh no no no no," answers the officer, "A few small errands here and there may be required, but you will mainly be deployed on battlefields, helping quell both the human and covenant insurrection. So do we have a deal? You join ONI and I give you a fireteam." The officer stretches out his hand in order to shake. "By the way, I'm Admiral Richards"

X75 shakes the Admiral's hand and nods, sealing his fate as a soldier of ONI."So, when do we get started?"

End of Part 1


	3. After Reach Part 2

A couple days later, X75 is transported off the Infinity via a pelican. The dropship enters Earth's atmosphere and lands on the city of New Mombasa, Kenya. X75 is escorted inside the ONI headquarters. The large, cubic building was destroyed during the battle of Earth. It has since been rebuilt, rather smaller. Black metal plates cover the walls. The ONI seal adorns the front wall. The seal is what appears to be a camera lens looking through the middle of a pyramid. The words "OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE" run across the bottom of the seal. Heavy doors slide open and X75 enters.

Inside the building is a long corridor which leads to the main lobby. Holographic posters and protocols are strewn throughout. A giant pillar with the ONI symbol on all sides splits the lobby into fours. ONI personal and marines rush in and out of rooms. X75 is motioned toward an elevator and is lifted to the top of the facility.

This is where we first meet X75's new team It consists of6 orbital drop shock troopers, or ODST's, and 3 Spartan IV's. The red Spartan inspects each member, staring directly into their souls.

He then speaks up, "I am Sierra number seventy-five of Beta Company. I also go by X75 or X. I am your new fireteam commander," he looks at a random soldier and yells, "Spartan, what is your name?"

"Spartan Phillips, sir," answers the young Spartan, his eyes locked in total obedience.

"Well looky here," barks X75, "A Spartan IV who actually listens. Most Spartans were busy playing supersoldier than actual military service. What branch did you serve in prior to you inclusion to the Spartan IV program?"

"I worked for ONI sir. Disobeying orders meant immediate discharge or worse."

"Then you won't have a problem introducing my new squad."

Phillips points to the ODST's, 3 of whom seemed to be less hardened. Their armor was brand new, factory issued. Their muscle tone was less of that of their squad mates. "The ODSTs are, from left to right, Privates Torrez, Reyes and Jenkins," the three smaller ones, "Corporals Ramirez and Wallace, and sergeant Smithson." He then points to the other two Spartans, "My Fellow Spartans are Dixon and Mason."

"Ok then," says X75, "let's get down to business"

End of Part 2


	4. After Reach Part 3

After Reach Part 3

X75's new team, Fireteam Leonidas's, first mission takes place on the human colony world of Athinia II, a planet known for its expansive oceans and fishing industry. They have the task of stopping a Sanghelli terrorist. Sanghelli, also known as elites to humans, are in the middle of a civil war after the Great Schism of the Covenant. This particular elite, B'aarg Te'zama, is a member of the Covenant Storm faction and is focused on finishing humanity off while we are still recovering from the war. X75, Phillips, Cpl Ramirez, and Pvt. Jenkins have been deployed for this mission. They are en route to the planet aboard a pelican.

"What is this hinge head supposed to look like," asks Jenkins.

"Oh I don't know, a 9ft tall grey alien," utters Ramirez, "It's not like he's an innie."

"Jenkins does have a point, Ramirez," Phillips replies, "Most Sanghelli are on good terms with us. Some even live on our colonies, so we have every reason to be wary. To answer your question, Jenkins, our guy is gunna be wearing a long, ceremonial robe, so be on the lookout."

"Did you hear that Corporal? You're on sniper duty, so I can't afford you to hit the wrong gator."

"Yes X, I heard it," mumbles Ramirez, obviously annoyed.

The four soldiers finally land at New Athens, the capitol city, and make their way into the streets. Along the way advertisements for various products, food— the latest Warthog, UNSC propaganda—cover the faces of many buildings. UNSC recruitment centers have "UNSC BURN IN HELL, JOIN THE INSURRECTION" graphitized on them. Not everyone adores the UNSC. Streets are crowded with people of various denominations and aliens of various species. New Athens is in a sort of chaotic bliss.

X75 motions Ramirez to find a suitable crow's-nest. The corporal sneaks into a restaurant's alleyway and up a ladder to the top of the building. He rests his sniper rifle on the rooftop and takes aim on the unsuspecting citizens below.

People stare at Spartans X and Phillips, an unusual sight among civilians. Ignoring their curious looks they move on. A rock is thrown at Phillips at hits him squarely in the back of his helmet. Before he has time to react, X75 has already subdued the rock thrower. Surprisingly the perpetrator was not alien, but human. The Spartan grabs the man by the throat and lifts him up, an easy task for X75. A police officer appears and the Spartan hands him over. The man is arrested and charged for suspected insurrection.

A crowd has surrounded the 2 Spartans and ODST. The officers distract the crowd and allow the team to get away. Unwanted attention is the norm when you're a 7 ft tall metal monster. The crowd eventually gets bored of the suspense and carries out their normal day.

The fireteam find the supposed hit point of the terrorist, a New Athenian Shopping Center, and get into position. Jenkins orders people into a safe zone and inspects the group for B'aarg. Phillips takes cover behind a food stand and readies his assault rifle. X75 climbs up a random store and pull out his Designated Marksman Rifle. All of this is a safety precaution if Ramirez happens to miss.

They wait, either for Ramirez to buzz in on the radio or the elite himself to show up. A half hour drags by until X75 receives a incoming coms message on his helmet's Heads-Up-Display. He answers it and Ramirez pops up on the screen, looking rather distressed.

Ramirez says worriedly, "Uhh X, we got sort of a problem. I saw that damn split-face, and was about to blow his purple brains out until I saw his buddies. They're packing serious heat sir. He isn't gonna blow up the place, he's goin slaughter everyone."

"Got it Ramirez," X75 hangs up Ramirez and turns to his other teammates, "Phillips get ready for a firefight. Jenkins, get all civilians into a safe building. We've got multiple enemies inbound." Phillips checks his rifle and aims toward the entrance of the center. Jenkins yells at the civvies and herds them into the center's security department.

The first elite enters the center. Almost instantly X75's bullet enters the Sanghelli's skull; the alien's dark purple blood and bits of brain splatter on the surrounding wall. He falls to the ground with a *thump*. A soon as this elite dies more appear. Some are wearing their traditional military armor with energy shielding. Phillips fires his rifle in to the group of the elites. Some are taken out, but those with shields are unscathed. Those not wounded eventually fire back; their weapons make the distinct *hiss* of plasma discharging from their weapons' batteries. Balls of blue and green plasma soar through the air and slam into the surrounding metal near X75. The red Spartan answers with shots of his own. He fires precisely in quick succession, successfully landing three headshots.

Phillips and Ramirez show up after a few minutes and provide covering fire. This allows Phillips and X75 to flank the enemy and kill all but one elite, B'aarg Te'zama. Rather than kill him, X75 hits him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle and knocks the elite out.

"Phillips, radio a pelican and get us out of here," commands X75 as he restrains B'aarg. While not their intended purpose, the Sanghelli terrorist will be brought into custody, questioned, and probably executed.

Sergeant Smithson arrives in a pelican and lands in the centers courtyard. Authorities help direct civilians away from the battle scene and out into town. The pelican lowers its hatch and picks up the fireteam and their prisoner of war. The dropship departs Athenai's atmosphere and heads to the UNSC _Epicurus_. Team Leonidas's first mission is a success.

End of Part 3


	5. After Reach part 4

After Reach Part 4

Onboard the UNSC Epicurus, X75 and his fireteam interrogate the Sanghelli terrorist. Ba'aarg is restrained inside a small cell, which is guarded by PVT. Reyes and an energy barrier. The elite is beaten and bloody, a result of X75 nonetheless.

"If I have to ask again, you're going to lose another arm," ONI Interrogations aren't exactly ethical. "Why were you on Athinai?"

The elite speaks, though alien tongue distorts it, " Do what you wish to me, demon, but my brethren shall seek vengeance, and when they do, humankind shall be wiped from the face of this galaxy as it almost did years ago."

X75 takes off his helmet and looks him in the eye, "Such big claims for a species locked in civil war."

Ba'aarg returns the glare, then smirks." I know of your past, demon. You led a team of similar abominations on the planet known as Reach. This I assure you. I controlled the very troops that led to your teams demise. One of my more enjoyable endeavors demon, particularly when I burned their bodies to a crisp."

X75 delivers a punch straight into Ba'aarg's abdomen, causing him to spit dark purple blood. "Shouldn't have told me that Ba'aarg. Now I'm going to make this interrogation more hell for you than before. ONI has gave me the green light to get any intel out of you in any way I can, cut by cut, piece by piece. We could start off with another arm or something more interesting." The Spartan presses a button and closes a door between him and Reyes.

X75 dismisses Reyes over intercom and the soldier takes his leave. He finds Corporal Wallace an Sergeant Smithson in the of Epicurus and joins in on the conversation. "So what do we do from here?"

"ONI hasn't said yet, " answers Wallace, "I'll bet 100 credits we will head to the nearest ONI headquarters once we find more about this gator."

" That is if X doesn't slaughter the damn thing first. Apparently he has sort of a newfound hatred for it. The elite claims to have led the troops that killed Odyssey."

Smithson adds on, " and I wouldn't blame him. Spartans may be killing machines, but what little emotion they have is for their fellow Spartans. They are the only ones who they can relate to. Rip them apart and god knows what happens."

"X is emotionally unstable," Reyes buts in, " he threatened to torture him. Take him apart slowly and painfully."

"No worse, than what the covenant did to us. Or did you forget the countless worlds we lost, the friends and family that were slaughtered mercilessly. You didn't forget that part of our history did you? What X75 does to that fucking hinge head is only fair if not justified."

"You're sadistic,"mutter Reyes with disgust.

A few minutes later X75 enter the room. He is covered in Sanghelli blood, and looks quite pleased with himself. "It only took an arm and leg, but I got the info out of him. The Storm were planning to capture civilians. And murder them publicly. They would be disguised as the Arbiter's troops to gain the distrust of the UNSC. Their plans changed from a kidnapping to a straight up slaughter when they knew of ONI forces on Athinai. The alleged bomb was failed distraction."

By this point the rest of Leonidas had entered the room. Once the Spartan is finished Phillips asks, "so, what do we do now?"

"We are to head to the ONI headquarters on Dremecia , we'll restock on fuel and weapons and await our next mission."

Wallace looks toward Reyes with a content smirk face, "that'll be 100 credits."


End file.
